The Wish
by yunayuu
Summary: As Videl wishes, to a meteor storm, to change her life for 24 hours... what can happen? And what if that wish has something to do with a certain new boy at school? Read to find out!


**Hey guys! Long time no see huh?**

 **This piece was, initially, to be brought to you all last month… But well, life happens and I couldn't finish it in time.**

 **Now, we have this! I had this crazy idea, and there MAY have SOME or A LOT of mistakes, because I didn't read proof it. Sorry**

 **I hope you guys like it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Have fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or anything related to it.**

 **-x-**

 **The Wish**

Videl hugged herself to warm up from the cold night. The sigh she let out was visible as the heat from it reacted with the cold in the air. She stared at the stars. Tonight it was supposed to have a meteor rain, visible without any instruments, and there she was, alone. Her friends, Erasa and Sharpener had to go out with their families, her own father being busy as always; they just went like that, leaving her behind. There was also that new guy… Gohan. As she didn't know him that well, _yet_ , she didn't even consider the possibility to ask him to watch it with her.

Gohan.

That guy was a mystery himself. She frowned as she kept thinking about him while looking at the stars. Why the glowing things at such distance made her think about him, was another mystery. Somehow she… thought that he belongs there. At space. Strange, no? Another sigh came out and she looked at her watch, it was almost time. And it sure started a few seconds after that.

First one meteor came flying though the sky, a fire blast forming from its traits. She smiled as more and more meteors made a beautiful, and yet dangerous, rain. She giggled at herself when she remembered her mother saying that if she made a wish to it, she'd sure be heard. Well, why not give it a try?

"I wish I could be Gohan for a day. This way I can find out all his mysteries." Then she laughed. It sounded ridiculous, even to her.

The rain stopped a few minutes after, and stretching herself, she went to bed. She had a beautiful Saturday to enjoy on the morning.

* * *

"Sweet pea, wake up." It was a male voice, and for some reason it was strange… it even gave a feeling of some kind of prank. "Sweet pea…" The voice sure was insistent.

"What…?" Gohan turned around, opening his eyes so he could shut up the person and go back to sleep; but he didn't expect to see _**him**_ at his bedside. He let out a yell of surprise, rolling over the bed until he fall off it. The blankets all over his body as he looked at Hercule Satan, in person. Just what the hell _**he**_ was doing on his house, his bedroom?!

"Woah sorry to scare you… but you were sleeping for so long that I was worried…" He seemed really pitiful for what he did that Gohan felt a little bit of sorry. A little bit.

"What, why, why are you here?!" Gohan talked, but frowned as something in his voice wasn't normal. But he wasn't sure what it was.

"Videl, are you ok? Something happened yesterday, right? I knew I shouldn't have let you alone!" Gohan blinked, what did he just call him…?

He looked down, at his covered body. With a gulp he took the blanket off and let out a scream. For Dende, he was on Videl's body.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Breakfast is ready! Mommy won't let me eat until you're awake!" Goten said while jumping on his brother's – well, he thought it was his brother – belly. It took some time for the kid get tired of this method and changed to slapping his brother's face. He just did that when Gohan was in a deep, deep, deep, sleep, because it always ended with him being hit. And he couldn't avoid the inevitable punch.

"W…what the hell…" Videl groaned as she felt her cheeks burn, the familiar feeling of slaps on her flesh. Slowly she opened her eyes, just to meet onix ones looking right into her own; and hell they were close. She got up fast, the sudden movement making the kid on top of her fly to the other side of the room with a big "thump" when he hit the wall. Her eyes wandered around, and she noticed she wasn't on her room. ' _No way…_ ' Looking down she saw a _**muscular**_ male body. " _ **No way!**_ "

"I liked it more than when you hit me big bro!" Goten said smiling to her, and she really wondered why Gohan would hit his… brother? "Now come eat, mommy said I could only eat once you're awake! I'm hungry!" Then he dashed outside the room, leaving Videl/Gohan behind.

"Ok… the wish actually _worked_. Now what?" She wondered for a while finding the best to just follow the flow. Things would naturally go to her.

She stood up from the bed, and found the closet really fast. Opening it slowly she found a lot of normal clothes, but something in particular caught her eyes: a purple gi that was perfectly folded up. She frowned.

First he was _**muscular**_ , second he had at least one gi.

Oh she was starting to gather info.

She just chooses one normal clothes and walked to the door, but she wasn't prepared for what would happen next. She grabbed the door knob and opened the door, or she tried to. Her eyes widened as a _crack_ sound came out and on her hand was a _**piece**_ of the door.

 **JUST. WHAT. THE. HELL?!**

* * *

"A phone! I need a phone!" Gohan yelled while getting up, he _**had**_ to warn his mother. Damn and what if Goten started to talk about saiyans?! About their secret training?! Oh Dende he was _**fucked**_ up for sure! Hercule stared at his daughter for a while and pointed to a cellphone near the bed.

"Your cellphone is there sweet pea… Just what happened?" He was concerned, Gohan could see, but now he didn't have time for that. Using his, now tiny, hands he put Hercule outside the room.

"I'm fine! But I'm late for a… group project! I'll have to go to my friend's house!" He said closing the door. Hercule said something about a boy's house but Gohan didn't really care. He _**had**_ to call his mother.

He grabbed the phone and dialed his house' number. Oh Dende he was so nervous, and it didn't help how long his mother was taking to pick it up.

" _Son household._ " He let out a breath he knew he was holding, and started to talk as soon as her voice came out of the phone.

"Thank Dende mom! I need you to listen carefully to what I have to say!" There was a pause before the answer.

" _Who are you and how do you know that name?_ " Gohan slapped his forehead.

"It's me Gohan. I know Dende because I was the one who went with dad to Namek to bring him to be our kami!" Silence. "Mom?"

" _If you're my son… who is the one upstairs?_ " Gohan took a deep breath; she didn't yell so at least she was considering what he was telling her.

"Well… a friend from school. I don't know what happened but it seems we changed bodies…" He paused as a _**crack**_ sound echoed through the phone, followed by Goten's voice yelling something about his brother breaking the door.

" _I believe in you. Gohan don't break things anymore as he has his strength over control. So, what do I do now, baby?_ " Gohan smiled; in times like this he loved how well his mother knew him.

"Just take care to not tell anything about us, the saiyans and super strength. Well the last one can be inevitable now…" ChiChi sighed. She had the feeling she'd have a lot of things broken by the end of the day.

" _I'll see what I can do. Hurry up and come home so we can find out what happened._ "

They hang up and Gohan looked at himself. How the hell he'd change clothes without **seeing** Videl's body?

He looked around, a little nervous, and found her closet. Opening it, slowly, he peek the inside of it. The first thing he saw were white t-shirts, the same she always wore, and that didn't surprise him. Then, at the very corner of it hang a dress. His hands went to it, unconsciously, and he took it to have a better look.

It was in a light red color, simple and cute. No cleavage, not too short, it was…. Perfect for her. Finding a mirror Gohan put the dress in front of him – well, _**her**_ body – and smiled at the sight. She'd be beautiful in that. He stared at Videl's image for a few seconds, and then shook his head. He had to go home. He put back the dress and grabbed one of the t-shirts, then black shorts, like the ones she always uses. Well, everything was going great, until he remembered something that woman always use.

 **The** bra.

He started to sweat as the feeling of putting one of those, and he wished she had sleep with one of those already on. With his hands he – carefully – felt if there was a handle or something like that, in his shoulders.

There was.

How he thanked Dende for at least that in that day.

* * *

ChiChi looked over Gohan, or at least his body. Even if her son didn't call her to tell that there was something happening, she'd notice right away. First, the broken door, second the slow peace he was eating, third the shy way the person kept looking at her.

It was obvious that this person wasn't her son. But she was a little bit happy that it was a girl. At least, by the girly voice at the phone, she thought it was a girl. This could only mean grand babies. And soon.

Videl on the other hand was delighted. This food was way better than the one she had at home, and for some odd reason she was eating everything without being full. What the hell was wrong with Gohan's body?!

For now she learned somethings: strong, probably does some kind of martial arts, strong, can eat like an army, strong, and he hit his brother. Well, she was shy to change clothes, looking away and stuff, but she was a little bit curious of how much his body could do. Until she broke his door.

She'd have to say sorry for that one later.

His mother seemed nice, and even the door being now broke she didn't care. She couldn't understand why Goten was surprised by that. Oh, she knew his name because their mother called him before breakfast to murmur something into his ears. And now the kid kept looking at Videl with strange eyes.

By the way, the kid had as much appetite as Gohan's body. How much could these two eat? Another mystery she should resolve in twenty four hours. Now less than that.

As the breakfast ended, Videl expected to do something to test his body, but the mother had another plans.

"Gohan, you didn't finish your homework. Go finish it." Videl blinked at that; why she had to do _his_ homework? "And after that I have a few extra lessons to you. You're not going to run away this time." Videl frowned.

"But it's Saturday mom. Can't I go out for a little bit?" She tried to sound as normal as possible, but the mother only smirked.

"Do you want to go out? Just after you finish everything I said. Want to be a rebel now?" The woman now had a frying pan on her hand, eyes shining, and with the corner of her eyes she saw Goten shivering. ' _Ok, maybe it's better to do as she says._ '

"Ok. Sorry." She then runs upstairs to finish the homework. How difficult could it be?

* * *

It was already lunch time and Gohan was finally getting closer to his house. He took a long time to finally dress up, with closed eyes, and to find where Videl let her jet capsule. She was definitely _**not**_ predictable. He avoided Hercule before going out, and he even skipped breakfast to go faster.

The breakfast for Dende's sake!

As he spotted his house he grinned; he had to find out what the hell happened during the night.

After he did his secret training with Goten, they watched the meteor rain in the forest. His brother said something about doing a wish but Gohan just laughed.

"I think I already had my wishes fee." Was what he told his young brother. Of course he had to tell him about the dragon balls all over again. The kid seemed to love that.

Landing the jet, the same kid from before came running outside but he stopped on his tracks seeing his older brother's body.

"Hey squirt." Gohan said while walking pass him, Goten took a while to answer back.

"You're a girl!" He then dropped himself to the grass and laughed to his heart content, making Gohan sweat drop. If any of the Z fighters knew about this…

He walked inside, greeting his mother on the kitchen. For some strange reason her eyes shined as she saw the body he was on, and he could hear her yelling inside his mind ' _Grand babies!_ '.

"Where is… where is my body?" He asked the most foolish question for his entire life until now. His mother smiled.

"I told her to do some extra homework. I had to keep her busy, didn't I?" Gohan shivered as he remembered all the extra homework he had to do his entire life; poor Videl.

* * *

"This is _**insane**_ " Videl said while dropping her, now heavy, arms at her side. She was sitting at Gohan's desk, while trying to do his extra homework. The one from their school was a piece of cake but his extra?! Not so lucky. She grabbed the book again; trying to understand what the hell was it teaching about.

A laugh came to her ears, it came from the kitchen, she guessed. Now the girl got envy at Goten. He didn't have to do homework… or did he? Steps on the stairs made she blinks. Maybe Gohan's mother was going to give her something to eat?

"Aw man, the door!" It was a girly voice, and somehow it sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't remember from where… until the door opened. There was her own body, looking sad at the broken door, with a gloom aura around it.

Well, Videl was speechless to see her body. It didn't occur to her that Gohan would switch with her, she just thought he was sleeping inside his own mind while she was taking over. It seems not.

"Videl…" Her own body looked at her with the blue eyes she has. "Why my door? Man… I'll have to fix it now…" Gohan then dropped on his own bed, face on the mattress.

"A-Aren't you… m-mad?" Was the first thing that came to her mind, she didn't even think _**if**_ he knew about this changing was her fault. He groaned something that she didn't understand, and sit down on his bed; legs and arms crossed; it was like a meditation stance.

"Why would I? I have no idea how this happened…" He looked away and murmured: _and it isn't like that a lot of strange things don't happen to me_.

"What? I didn't hear the last thing." He shook his head and motioned with his hands, saying to her to drop the subject.

"But why did you ask me that?" He was now looking at her again. This gave him a strange feeling; it was like all his power, inside his true body, was suddenly without the safety switch: himself. Videl had no idea what he could do, and truth be told, they were lucky she just broke the door; she could've destroyed a lot of things – even put the Earth in danger. Videl looked away with a pout – what, on the demi saiyan body looked weird –, trying to avoid the answer. She busted herself.

"A-Ah you see… this can, well, be _**kinda**_ my fault? In my defense I never thought it would work." She was now sweating bullets. She sure was in trouble. Gohan, instead, only blinked. She'd need to be a little more specific.

"How is this your fault?" She sighed.

"I maybe have wished that I… could be you for 24 hours, to the meteor rain yesterday?" She was smiling, innocently, at him. Now his eyes widened.

He blinked a few times, until the info got processed. Well, he wasn't _**that**_ surprised, after all he had plenty wishes granted by the dragon balls, but it still got him. And why, just **why** , Videl wanted to be him?! He raised a hand, eyebrows connected in a frown.

"Wait a minute. _**Why**_ you would want to be me for 24 hours, Videl?" Her mouth vanished as she bit her both lips. That was going to be hard to explain.

"Well… you… I…" With both hands she scratched her/his head, messing – more if that was possible – his hair. "Damn it. Because I wanted to know what is it that you hide! I don't trust people that fast ok?! I need… proofs that they are good. And you weren't sharing any info!" She was as red as a tomato.

Gohan could only stare at her.

Sure, he knew that he wasn't sharing info as she wanted, but couldn't she… like… ask as a normal person? He scratched the back of his head, messing the long hair she had – it wasn't tied as always as he didn't know how to do it. He sighed. Why his life always made things weird and strange?

"Videl… you've could just asked me. Did it occur to you that I'd answer? Man… something could've gone really badly with this wish you made…" He got up, and walked to the door. "Let's go downstairs for now. I'll think of what to do." He wasn't mad, but he was upset. It was already hard enough for him to do friends, and she wasn't really helping in that matter.

Videl nodded and followed him, her mind racing while doing it. Why something would go wrong? They were both humans, and teenagers. What would go wrong? But again, she did break a piece of the door with his bare hand; but the wooden could be already weak to begin with. Right?

"Mom!" Gohan called, and Videl blinked behind him. He was walking as a man, and it was weird on her body. Well, she should be walking like a woman on his body so… that sure was strange. "Do you have something to eat? I didn't eat breakfast." His voice tone was different from the one he used a few moments ago, and Videl took note that he was good in hiding his feelings.

"Oh my, you, skipping a meal? What a strange day." ChiChi said coming from the kitchen. Gohan looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Is **that** , the strange thing happening today? Are you sure about it?!" He crossed his arms, Videl sweat dropped behind him.

"Well, concerning your body change, it's strange but… well; we had more strange things happening in the past. Don't you think?" She smiled softly at him, and he just sighed; she wasn't wrong.

"Huh… excuse me." Videl said raising one hand, getting their attention. "I'm sorry for earlier… I didn't properly introduce myself." At that ChiChi's smile grew; she always love good manners. "I'm Videl, Satan Videl. Nice to meet you."

Videl _**saw**_ the smiling face of the woman fading, it was fast, and coming back with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Videl." ChiChi raised her hand, so the teenager could shake it. She could hate Hercule Satan, but she have the policy of knowing first before kicking people out of her house. Gohan's eyes went from Videl to his mother a few times; he wished that the girl didn't tell her surname. Then he remembered something…

"Hey mom, where is Goten? I need to tell him to not call Kuririn or Trunks…" ChiChi sweat dropped.

"A little too late for that, darling." She pointed to someplace behind the two teenagers, where, after turning around, they saw Goten with big eyes and mouth closed in a thin line… while holding the phone.

"Huh Kuririn… it seems I couldn't tell you about that. Bye." In the speed of the light Goten turned off the call and run away. But Gohan went after him yelling right after.

"Goten! Come back here!" They knew it was Gohan chasing his brother, but hearing Videl's voice while doing it was odd.

"These boys… they never change." ChiChi said while going to the kitchen again. Her son was hungry after all, not to mention it was past lunch time.

Videl looked around now, noticing a few things she didn't before. The house was simple, but warm. Family warm. It wasn't like her mansion, where she barely saw her father _when_ he was at home. The kitchen was close to the living room, where laid the stairs for the second floor; place of her colleague bedroom. Somehow she felt… at home.

Strange for her first time going there. And in those circumstances.

"Can I help you with the lunch?" Videl caught herself asking to ChiChi, who just giggled as an answer.

"There's no need to, but thank you. I'm more than capable, not to mention used to, to do their meal. I'm more surprised that you're not hungry, since you eat too little for his body." Videl blinked at that, and fast enough her/his stomach growled, asking for food.

She eats a lot, like, **a lot** of food at breakfast; how the hell his body was still asking for food?! A girly yells, outside, made the two inside the house go to the door, so they could see what happened there. Gohan – read Videl's body – was grabbing his right hand, knelt on the grass, and Goten was in panic not that far from him. It didn't take too long for ChiChi understand what happened, but Videl couldn't understand at all.

"Damn Goten! I knew your head was tough but blood hell!" Gohan looked, through a painful face, to his brother; who was running around him. "I think I broke a finger…. Or two… or the wrist... or everything…" The demi saiyan had his parcel of pain through his life, so he could endure such pain, but it still got him unguarded. Not to mention that he was in Videl's body, and she would hate to have a broken finger, or two, or wrist, or _**anything**_.

ChiChi sighed at Videl's side, who was trying to understand what happened and why her body now has something broken. She was happy she didn't be the one who felt the pain though; she had fractures before and the feeling of it wasn't one she liked.

* * *

The lunch was wonderful, and Videl found out why Gohan eat alone at school: he could eat food enough to feed an army. She surely eat at a small peace, but Gohan and Goten – who did surprise her at breakfast – did a competition; Gohan loss of course, as her body couldn't handle that much food as he wanted it to. She narrowed her eyes at him when he said something about 'How can you be a fighter if you can't eat much?' Wasn't that _why_ she was a fighter? Even so, she was wondering how he managed to eat with her/his broken hand.

Knocks on the door made Gohan sigh; it was as if he knew who was on the other side. Well, he didn't need to sense ki as he _**knew**_ Kuririn was curious enough to come and see the situation with his own eyes. He wasn't disappointed when he opened the door. The bald monk literally falls down while laughing and pointing to Gohan on Videl's body; what made the boy roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. So funny. Haha." Gohan said while kneeling down. Videl got curious and went to the door, and seeing the person laughing on the floor she narrowed her eyes… didn't she see him somewhere?

"Oh my! How did Dende let this happen?!" Kuririn managed to say between his laughs. Gohan would punch him if he could; he didn't want to break Videl's other hand.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Gohan put a hand under his chin, and Videl didn't understand what they were talking about. "Anyway… I need you to go get a senzu for me, since you're here." Kuririn sat down on the grass, still chuckling.

"What do you need it for?" Then he saw his hand, and he didn't even have the need to think much. "Oh got it. But before that…" He took his cell phone in such a speed that Videl blinked, and Gohan noticed too late what his friend was aiming for. A fast sound of a photo came out and then he run from the duo and house, while Gohan yelled to him.

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SHOW THAT TO ANYONE ASIDE YOUR WIFE! DO YOU HEAR ME KURIRIN?!" Videl put her hands on her ears, trying to muffle the yell. It didn't work obviously.

* * *

The two now were sitting at the couch, watching T.V. Gohan wasn't really paying attention, as he was thinking about Dende… did the kami have something to do with this? He wished that he didn't. A sigh from his side made the teenager look at Videl, still on his body, what was still strange to him. She was supporting her head with her left hand, a bored look as she keep her eyes looking at the T.V. screen. He crossed his arms, and with one eyebrow raised, he studied her before speaking.

"I'm not a good detective, but I can tell that you're worried?" Videl looked at him with surprise from the corner of her eyes. Her own face showing concern was something she never saw before; that day was so strange…

"Well, yeah. And also…" She stopped, averted her eyes to the screen again, and back to him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have wished this. I'm just not good with… trusting people." Gohan blinked; Videl never said sorry to him before.

That was new.

"Well… I believe in you. It can't be easy to deal with your father's fame. I can relate to that… to some extent." He wasn't lying. All his childhood he was compared to his father, everyone told him that he should be like his dad, be as strong as him and now had the duty to protect Earth. It was a heavy duty.

Videl now turned to fully face him; what was that about a famous father? And speaking of which… she didn't see him since she woke up. Was he outside, working? Was he a famous person? She started to try to remember someone with the Son surname but nothing came to light her mind. Well, since he said earlier she should ask like a normal person…

"Huh… can I ask… who is your father? What does he do? I didn't see him yet." She regretted the question as soon as she saw his expression change; she absolutely knew that look. It was the same she did every time someone asked about her late mother. Gohan took a deep breath; he was the one who told her to ask things as a normal person, so he had to answer her.

"My father was…" She wanted to slap herself in the face; his father was, indeed, dead. "Well, he was strong. He always helped anyone that needed it; his only bad side was that the only thing he truly loved, aside from mom, was martial arts." He laughed, half fully hearted, half forcibly. "He died fighting too. He truly was something else." Gohan looked at Videl to find a mix of feelings, what made him smile. "Don't worry. I'm over it already. It's been seven years after all… the only bad side is that Goten never knew him." How she wanted to hug him now. But Videl Satan never hugs.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" She made a pause. "Can I know his name? Since he was a fighter I may know who he is. I want to properly say goodbye to him." Gohan smiled. He knew that under her mask of though girl she was kind.

"Well, his name was Son Go…" The doorbell rang, interrupting him. He let a smile out before getting up and let her with the suspense. But she was smart and already knew the name; she was a fan girl of martial artists after all.

' _No way… Son Goku was his father!_ '

* * *

Videl blinked as she literally stared at Gohan. She just witnessed something _**impossible**_. Gohan eat some kind of bean, brought to him by Kuririn – which by now she already remembered as the former fighter – and the broken hand was now as good as new. She just couldn't believe in her eyes; just what the hell was going on?!

"So, Dende also said that this is not his doing, but perhaps some other entity. Piccolo also told me that he remembers someone with such power but that the chances of the wish being heard were low." He chuckled. "Maybe it was granted because it was something regarding you." Videl noticed that Kuririn told that part specifically to Gohan, who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Figures…" He crossed his arms and looked at Kuririn in the eyes – they were almost the same height now. "You didn't show them the pic, right?" He sounded mad and Videl asked herself if this was how she sounded like when she threatened the bandits. Kuririn was fast to say of course not and run away.

Of course he did show it.

* * *

Videl was, for a couple of minutes now, starting at Gohan as he called her house. They agreed that it was best for him – on her body – to sleep at his home. The thing was: tell her father about it. She was going to sleep over, that wasn't even the biggest problem as she always sleep at Erasa's house, but it was in a BOY'S house. Hercule Satan hates boys; even Sharpener. Videl was kinda worried at how Gohan would make her father agree with this.

"Look, _dad_ …" Gohan felt so horrible as he called the man 'dad'. The guy did so many things against him, even the big guy not knowing anything about it. "The project will take longer than we thought so… everyone is going to sleep over since he lives too far. We'll go home as soon as we finish it. I swear." Videl had to hold back a laugh as the boy pushed the phone away from his ear, her father was obviously _**not liking**_ the situation.

She could hear in her memories what he was telling him. It sure was something between the lines of ' _No boy is allowed to even look at you!_ ' or ' _If someone dares to touch you, I'll kill him!_ ' A small laugh came to her lips. At least she wasn't the one hearing his outburst this time.

"Yeah, yeah I know that." Gohan spoke while putting a hand on his forehead. He couldn't believe he was doing this… The man was just like his mother… only that, in her case, if he'd sleep in a girl's house she would tell him something between the lines of "good luck" and "I want grand babies". He rolled his eyes as Hercule finally understood that nothing "bad" would happen and turned off the phone. Gohan looked at Videl, just to see she barely holding back her laugh. "Laugh all you want, you'll still have to talk to him tomorrow." He smirked as her laugh faded.

"Oh damn!" Videl said noticing that what he just said was true.

* * *

Videl didn't really mind sleeping at Gohan's house, not until his mother had the idea of them both sleeping alone in the same bedroom. Gohan, as Videl herself, was against it as he knew what was going on inside his mother's mind. Of course he'd do nothing to Videl.

First, he was a gentleman; second he was on HER body. That alone was strange as hell, not to mention doing… whatever his mother wanted them to.

So he basically put Goten's bed far away from his own, and told Videl to not worry. Not that it let her less nervous, of course. She sat on his bed, her/his body full of tension. Why she was so nervous? If Gohan attempted to do something she was on his body, and she also know that he's a _little bit_ stronger than her body. She'd just scape easily.

"Videl." Gohan said from the other bed, he could tell she was worried; her posture was obvious enough. "I'll do nothing to you. Just sleep… when we wake up everything will be back to normal." She looked at him with the corner of her eyes, thinking about what he said; and she believed in him.

"Ok. Good night then." She said smiling, making him smile too.

Strange enough, she slept as soon as she closed her eyes, and dreamed about a man with golden hair vanishing with some huge green creature, while she yelled, begging him not to do so.

Gohan woke up, looked around and sighed. His dream was different from his usual nightmares, but still troubled him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was on Videl's body, but he was sure that what he saw was one of her memories. It was so painful that he woke up with his chest burning, eyes full of tears.

She saw her mother die. Just like he saw his father's death.

Even though it was different from his case, and she couldn't have done anything to help her mother, it still was a trauma. Now he also understood why she turned into a fighter, and why she helped the police. Her mother died into the hands of a criminal, shoot to death right in front of her when Videl was still four years old.

He saw his father die at the same age, but he's sure that she actually had time to think about her loss. Gohan didn't. He sat down on the bed, and noticed he was back to his own body. He sighed, and looked at Videl who was sleeping deeply. He wished that she didn't see anything more traumatic from his memories.

Or worse, learn something from it.

He looked at the clock at the side of his bed, and seeing that it was 3:00am he decided to go back to sleep.

When both woke up, it was due to Videl's groaning as Goten was jumping on her belly to wake her up. His voice was annoying her to no end, not to mention that he was as heavy as a bear. Seriously, what did ChiChi feed them with?

"Wake up big bro! Breakfast is ready!" He was so cheerful that Videl even regretted being so mean on her thoughts.

"Goten." She opened her eyes to look at Gohan, and noticed that she was on her own body. The boy had a frown, like he was telling his brother that he was making a huge mistake. "I'm over here. Stop jumping on Videl."

The kid blinked, and with a pout he looked to his brother and to Videl a few times, before shrugging and run past the door yelling something like "It doesn't matter, the breakfast is ready!" Gohan sighed.

"Sorry about that. He's pretty energetic at mornings." He smiled at her, and she giggled; his house was livid.

* * *

"Well, then that's it. I'm sorry for the trouble I've made…" Videl bowed to the Son family, only to receive a strong hug from ChiChi.

"Aw sweetie! It's ok! You can come whenever you want to. Just tell Gohan and we'll be here." She smiled at the girl, who nodded with a shining face. At this point ChiChi dragged Goten inside, so the two could talk.

Gohan scratched the back of his head, he was a little bit worried about this, but… he now know that Videl is as kind as he thought her to be.

"Then that's it. See you tomorrow at school?" He asked with a gentle face, and she giggled.

"Yeah, see you at school." She turned over and threw her capsule away, the yellow jet appearing soon after the smoke faded. But, instead of going directly to it, she turned to Gohan and kissed his cheek; what made him as red as a tomato. "Thanks. I'll ask things now, and I'll also be patient, ok?" But she didn't wait for the answer, she run to the jet and flew away.

"What a crazy weekend." Gohan spoke after the chock went away. He turned to enter his house, only to be stopped by a ring on his phone. It was a message from Kuririn.

' _Eighteen got mad at me for keeping this. So I'll send them to you. I hope you and your girlfriend get well together._ '

He sighed at the girlfriend part, but opened the archives. A bunch of photos of him and Videl were displayed, but he couldn't help but smile. The one he liked the most was he, on Videl's body, trying to get Kuririn, while Videl, on his body, was as red as a tomato at the door.

"Definitely a weird weekend."

 **-x-**

 **That's it! I hope you all liked it!**

 **Please let me a review if you want to, and see you on my other stories!**


End file.
